megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Arachne
Arachne (アルケニー, Arukunii) is a recurring demon in the series. History In Greek myth, Arachne was a spinstress who wove beautiful tapestries. They were so beautiful, she claimed that she was better than the goddess Pallas Athena. Angered by this, the goddess of wisdom challenged her to a spinning duel. In some interpretations of the myth, Arachne defeated Athena. In others, Athena proved the superiority of the gods to man, and Arachne hung herself in distress. Whichever the case, Athena changed the poor girl into a spider so that she may weave forever, and because of this myth, all members of the spider family are called arachnids. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Kijo Clan *Megami Tensei II: Kijo Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Kijo Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Kijo Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Vermin Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV'' *''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Pagan Order *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona: Femme Order *Last Bible: '''Alcheny' in Revelations: The Demon Slayer *''Devil Children Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids: Light Version'' *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei'' After being teleported from the Makai back to Tokyo, the Hero starts to hear the voices of a girl screaming for help on his mind, what causes him intense pain and inflicts damage on his health every Full Moon. After rescuing the Psyco Diver from Ozawa, he explains that the mind of the girl he hears has been possessed by a demon, and because her spirit is interconnected with his own, he feels what she feels. After discovering that she is the leader of the Messian Church established in Shibuya, he goes to save her and, with the help of the Psycho Diver, project his own spirit into the mind of the girl. There, he finds that Arachne is the demon who is possessing the girl's body, and thus fight her. After Arachne's defeat, the girl reveals herself as the Heroine, and thus leaves the Messian Church to start following the Protagonist wherever he goes for the rest of the game, independent of his alignment. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Electricity=- |Force=- |Expel=- |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= Resist: Bind |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill1=Stun Needles |Effect1= 1-3 hits of moderate Gun damage to random enemies with a chance of Bind |Cost1= 14 MP |Level1= Innate |Skill2=Damascus Claw |Effect2= 1-3 hits of moderate Physical damage to random enemies |Cost2= 7 MP |Level2= Innate |Skill3=Blast Arrow |Effect3=Moderate Gun damage to all enemies |Cost3= 16 MP |Level3= 41 |Evolvedfrom= |Evolvedfromlevel= |Evolveinto= |Evolveintolevel= |Specialfusion= |Requiredquest= |Drop= }} ''Devil Children Red/Black Book'' ''Devil Children White Book'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Gallery Arachne2.GIF|Arachne's sprite in Megami Tensei MT2FC_arachne.gif|Arachne's sprite in Megami Tensei II Arachne.GIF|Arachne's sprite in Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei Arachne.png|Arachne from the Sega CD remake of Shin Megami Tensei Arachne.gif|Arachne's sprite in Shin Megami Tensei II Arachnemon.png|Arachne`s portrait in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey. Arachne King Abaddon.png|Arachne as she appears in Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Arachnia.gif|Sprite of Arachnia from DemiKids Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Greco-Roman Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Femme Race Category:Vermin Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei Bosses Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Pagan Order Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Last Bible Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV